


Oh Deer!

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: AH Oneshots [6]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Depression, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Gen, Jeremy and Ryan fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Photo Shoot, Pictures, Poor Ryan, Prompt Challenge, Reindeer, antagonizing, feeling alone, jeremwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: This prompt challenge was issued by AchievementHunterCheryl on our discord chat. I was challenged to write this fic using only the phrase, "Lindsay and Jeremy teasing Ryan relentlessly" and this picture: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/204675613724901376/270305280187826176/IMG_20161210_221127.jpg





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AchievementHunterCheryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHunterCheryl/gifts).



The Roosterteeth Christmas party raged on, with its normal festivities and typical Holliday cheer, not necessarily genuine but for the sake of the season everyone did their best. This was the case for Ryan Haywood as he stood alone in the corner for the umpteenth year in a row watching his friends as they laughed and enjoyed their evening, sipping his Diet Coke. He wondered if this was how he was going to spend every Christmas here at Roosterteeth, alone and separate from the others. Everyone seemed to have someone, Michael had Lindsay, Geoff had Griffon, Jack had Caiti, but he had no one. Not for lack of trying mind you, oh he'd tried to find that special someone, tried so fucking hard, he just wasn't that great with others and the whole relationship thing. He didn't enjoy excessive and unnecessary talking, didn't like it when people (including himself) came on too strong or seemed overly desperate. Yet, despite all this, the man was lonely. He still craved that special connection with another human being, like his friends had.

As he took another sip of his bubbly beverage he noticed Lindsay standing next to Jeremy and pointing at him with an enormous smile on her face. She was holding her phone up showing the much shorter man something and Ryan couldn't help but chuckle when Jeremy nearly choked on his beer and put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing loudly. Ryan wondered what they were even whispering about when he saw them walking up to him, sly smiles on their faces.

 _Uh-oh!_ he thought.

"Hey Ry! Whatcha doing over here all by yourself?" Lindsay said with a slight whine to her voice. Ryan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um, just enjoying the party," he said with suspicion and took another drink. Jeremy and Lindsay exchanged looks that made Ryan nervous.

"What're you two up to?" he asked narrowing his eyes. Jeremy giggle, sending a small tremor of excitement through Ryan that he hadn't been expecting.

"Oh we were just wondering when the wedding was?" Lindsay asked winking. Ryan stared at her, obviously not getting the joke. She flipped her phone around and showed Ryan what she'd been showing Jeremy. Ryan groaned at the picture that met his eyes. It was a photo of one of the company t-shirts he'd been asked to model for the site last year, a nice red with the company logo draped in Christmas lights on the front. He'd been asked to make a sexy pose, the memory making Ryan cringe as he'd tried many different poses, Jon saying each one wasn't quite what he'd been looking for. Ryan was still convinced that Jon had saved the reel of supposedly discarded photos for himself. After several frustrating attempts Jon had thrown a plush reindeer at Ryan and he was ordered to work with that. With no other options Ryan shrugged and proceeded to make out with the deer, landing a gentle kiss on the tip of the animal's nose, his eyes closed and a look of pleasure on his face.

The picture Lindsay was showing him had a large pink heard around it with the words "Don't Tell Edgar!" written beside it. Ryan rolled his eyes as Jeremy and Lindsay roared with laughter.

"Ryan buddy, you gotta stop making out with animals!" Jeremy said holding his sides.

"First the Puma, now Rudolph? What would Edgar say?" Lindsay teased. Ryan frowned and grew red. He didn't understand why he was embarrassed, but he suddenly found himself growing hot.

"Your ship name could by RYndeer!" Lindsay said, causing Jeremy to fall to the floor laughing hysterically.

"The Mad King really knows how to MOUNT his steed!" Jeremy gasped out.

"Okay okay, cut it out you two. You've had your fun," Ryan said sternly. Lindsay smiled evilly at him before helping Jeremy to his feet. The two walked away, but Ryan caught Jeremy's eyes lingering on him as he walked away.

 _That was weird!_ he thought. Just then his phone vibrated and he checked it to see he'd gotten a text from Lindsay. He opened it and grew bright red at what he saw. There was a picture of a couple at a wedding, with his head photoshopped horribly onto the groom's head and the reindeer's onto that of the bride's. The caption simply read, "DEERly beloved...". Ryan grew hot and he looked up at the sound of Lindsay laughing. He saw her showing a few of the other Hunters and Roosterteeth employees who also started laughing and pointing. Jeremy was giving Ryan an apologetic look as Ryan angrily crushed his Diet Coke can in his hand and threw it roughly into the nearby trash can before storming out of the room.

Ryan angrily made his way to the Achievement Hunter office which he knew would be abandoned due to the party and turned on the lights. He fumed at the office and wanted desperately to hit something. Settling for a less destructive, and less costly, alternative he fired up his PC and started up Move or Die. He played for several minutes, growing more and more frustrated as he lost several games. Finally the man snapped. All the anxiety and stress of the evening, not to mention his frustration with his coworkers just boiled up.

"Fucking dammit!" he roared and threw his controller as hard as he could at the beanbag chair in the corner of the room. The controller landed with a dull thud and Ryan stood there angrily clenching and unclenching his fists, trying his best not to destroy something expensive in the office.

"Ry, you okay?"

Ryan turned quickly to see Jeremy standing there in the doorway, a gentle look on his face. Ryan's eyes went wide and he went red with embarrassment, he'd never exploded before in front of any of the guys. He quickly turned his back to Jeremy and shook his head as he put it in his hands.

"I don't think so Jeremy. I..I'm sorry you had to see that," he apologized quickly. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. He was a wreak and he didn't want Jeremy seeing him this way, knowing he'd get shit for it later. Suddenly he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder giving a caring squeeze. He looked over his shoulder to see Jeremy standing there, an understanding look on his face.

"Don't ever apologize for the way you feel big guy," he said. Ryan let out a choked breath and smiled weakly as Jeremy drew the tall man in for a warm bear hug. Ryan had never experienced this sort of affection from the lad before, but felt himself strangely drawn to it. He hugged the man back and allowed a few tears to run down his cheeks as Jeremy rubbed calming circles into his back.

"What's wrong big guy?" Jeremy asked. Ryan sniffled and took a leap of faith.

"This time of year is always hard for me. Being alone and seeing everyone so happy when I know we all aren't really," he said. Jeremy paused and looked up into Ryan's bluer than blue eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling pretty happy right now. And as far as I can see, you're not alone," he said and smiled up at Ryan. Ryan smiled back.

"I know, but it would be nice to have someone in my life. Like everyone else has a special someone, and I'm just me standing over in the corner," he said. Jeremy looked into Ryan's eyes and shifted a hand up to the back of the man's neck affectionately.

"Ryan," he said and pulled the man into a gentle kiss that only lasted a few seconds. When they parted Ryan was staring at Jeremy, a smile slowly creeping into his face.

"You'll never be alone again," Jeremy said and the two kissed again, allowing the kiss to last longer this time.

"Boys please, there's not even any mistletoe!"

Both men's heads snapped towards the door to see Lindsay standing there with a friendly smile on her face, holding up some mistletoe and her phone, making the picture she'd just taken look as if the two had been under the plant.

"Lindsay!" the two men shouted. Lindsay giggled and ran out of the room. Ryan rolled his eyes but smiled down at Jeremy, still wrapped in his arms.

"Shall we pursue and end her?" he asked playfully. Jeremy giggled.

"Sure, but let's stop by the party first, I could use some snacks," he said. The two laughed and walked out of the office, hand in hand as they walked back to the festivities, neither one alone any longer.


End file.
